Captain's Log :: The Final Showdown
by Shea-Hime Senpai
Summary: *Disclosure: This story features an Original Character x Canon Pairing, and emission of other Characters Ichigo and the gang have had a nice break from the spirit world lately, but could the lack of hollow/soul activity be leading up to the biggest show down of good and evil the grow has ever seen before? With the help of a lieutenant of the 12th squad, they just may win this war.
1. Captain, My Captain

"Stabilize the pressure, and close in slowly."

A strong voice echoed through the room. The few lab techs that were left scrambled to do their part in stabilizing the replicated reietsu. The speaker breezed by her comrades and wordlessly slid a metal capsule around the now small sphere of energy. She smiled and held it for a moment before placing it firmly in her personal locker.

"Thank you. That will be all." The raven-haired woman said dismissively.

Ravana Ravencroft maneuvered back to a small table. It was bare except for a pen and some paper. She leafed through the first few pages and then looked to another paper at the corner of her desk.

"Contained in 15 minutes, stored in a titanium metal alloy capsule, strength 300 (POP) pounds of pressure before fading slightly."

She put her notes away and locked the drawer.

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway to the laboratory.

Ravana hesitated and without looking called out:

"I told you lab rats to leave already! All experiments cease on-"

"On my orders, yes. I'm aware." Captain Kurotsuchi's voice was hard and cold.

Ravana flinched as she stood up from the desk.

"Please pardon me Captain, I didn't mean you any disrespe-"

"Enough," Mayuri Kurotsuchi said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I simply brought Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends here. Something about having an appointment?"

Ravana caught the Captain's suspicious undertone.

"Right, Modifying Kon, of course!" She said brightly as the Captain rolled his eyes and left.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Ravana exploded angrily. Ichigo shrugged lazily.

"I need two gigai mod panels. Can you do it?"

Ravana scoffed.

"Can I do it? Can I do it?! Yes! I created the technology!" She said defensively taking two panels from her locker and passing them to Rukia Kuchiki. Ravana sat down at her desk and rubbed her temples.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked in concern.

"Fine." Ravana answered appraising the group before her. After a few moments of silence she couldn't stand not to say something.

"Why are you all still standing here? What do you want?" She asked in irritation.

"Are you sure these are the right panels? The other ones looked smaller…" Kon mumbled.

Ravana stood ready to rip Kon stitch from stitch.

"Relax Kon. Ravana has been doing this a long time. She knows what she's doing." Kisuke Urahara said smoothly winking at the flustered lieutenant.

"Get him out of here." She groaned.

Ichigo folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not in whatever quarrel you two have, I have nothing to do with it. Be cordial for once." Ichigo warned.

Ravana's hand hesitated over her zanpakto. She could engage Ichigo in battle-then when he lost, she could forbid him from ever setting foot in her lab. She caught Kisuke's eye and he shook his head 'no'. Ravana retracted her hand.

"Get out, really. I need to go to training practice with Kai and Renji." She said again more sternly. Ichigo opened his mouth in protest.

Kisuke grew quiet and started for the door, and held it open as the group exited. He paused in the doorway and looked back to Ravana.

"Have a nice training session, Rai." Kisuke said pleasantly. He chuckled as he heard Ravana's agitated wailing.

A few moments later Renji popped into the lab.

"Kai went ahead and set up the field."

Renji's eyes narrowed as he took in Ravana's shallow breathing.

"You okay?"

She made no answer.

Renji and Ravana picked their way to the training field. Renji opened the door carefully. He looked to Ravana with a wry smile.

"Wanna bet he attacks as soon as we walk in?"

Ravana sighed.

"Double team him?" She suggested.

Renji pushed the door open fully. Silence met them.

"Maybe he didn't sta-" A blast of energy came screeching toward the pair. Ravana braced for impact as Renji deflected the attack easily.

"No fair!" Kai yelled as his energy blast caught him in the chest sending him reeling into a pillar.

Renji stretched his shoulder muscles.

"You asked for it." He said playfully.

Kai stood up painfully rubbing the middle of his chest. "What's the plan tonight? Hand to hand? Kido? Weapons?" Kai ticked the choices off on his fingers. Ravana smoothed her skirt.

"Weaponry. Where are the targets?" She asked briskly.

Renji rolled his eyes.

Kai sighed.

"Lighten up. I know seeing lover boy puts you in a bad mood, but chill out."

Renji froze.

Uh-oh.

Ravana turned to Kai, her pupils pin-pricks in the irises.

"Wanna run that by me again?" She asked menacingly.

The tension in the room became suffocating.

"The targets, Kai, focus. Where are they?" Renji said diffusing whatever toxic atmosphere the two were creating.

Kai looked away first.

"I want to test something." He pushed two blue gooey blobs to the center of the room. Renji and Ravana looked at them quizically. Kai stood back smiling. "Watch this." He called as he drew his sword. After a moment of deep concentration the blob morphed into a replica of Ravana. Kai smiled mischievously and rushed toward it, sword at the ready. Ravana rolled her eyes.

"Really? We're projecting the things that make us angry?"

Ravana crossed her arms over her chest.

Renji chuckled.

"It's a motivator though." He admitted. The pseudo Ravana leapt over the two soul reapers by the door. Kai sighed and pursued. He swung his blade as he rushed the real Ravana.

She screamed as he leapt over her and sliced through the mind-goo version.

He laughed as he landed neatly behind his friends. Ravana covered her eyes as her double decomposed into mush and rejoined its other half. Kai grinned as It moved back toward the middle of the room ready once more.

"Sorry. I just wanted to show you how to use it." He said clapping Ravana on the back. She punched him lightly.

"Whatever."

"Who's next?" Kai asked expectantly. Renji nudged Ravana and she grunted stepping forward. She stared at the gelatinous ball directly in front of her. It hovered and glowed dimly. It suddenly started dripping.

Kai frowned.

"Uh, Kai-what's wrong with this thing?" Renji asked cautiously.

Renji watched Ravana's face to gauge if she had registered this as a problem.

"Unless Ravana's biggest fear is a puddle, I'd say she isn't focusing on one particular thing."

Kai reached out to her and she pushed him away.

"I can do it!" She snarled.

Renji pulled Kai back.

"Let's stay out of this."

Ravana closed her eyes and tried to focus. After a few moments Kai made a fearful squeak. Ravana opened her eyes to see Captain Kurotsuchi standing in front of her. She felt as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

Ravana turned to her friends. Renji nodded-"it's the goo." He said quietly, waiting on her reaction. Ravana grit her teeth and grabbed for her sword.

The faux captain rushed her angrily. Ravana dodged his attack by side stepping him. The phony turned swiftly on his heels and rammed into her fully. She flew through the air and regained her balance after a moment. She drew her own sword. This was getting serious.

Ravana wailed angrily as she slashed at the goo. The fake Captain easily stepped away from the blows of her sword. Ravana tried to slide away from the imposter's hand as he reached out to swipe at her. She was two inches short of clearing his reaching distance when he grabbed her arm.

Pain rippled through her upper arm. She looked to Kai fearfully. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and looked over to her.

"Ravana, you know how strong he is and you're projecting it…Just make him weaker."

Ravana screamed as the pseudo captain threw her into the farthest wall.

Renji rushed forward sword drawn.

"Hold on!" He called out to her.

Ravana stood up angrily.

"Stay back Renji. This is for me to deal with." She called weakly as Captain Kurotsuchi smashed into her crushing her into the wall deeper. She used all the force in her body and pushed him into the floor. As the Captain struggled to stand, Ravana kicked his feet from under him. He toppled back onto the floor. She drew her sword with her sore arm. He stood again with a perturbed grunt and squared his shoulders. Ravana jumped over him neatly and ricocheted off a nearby pillar her sword slicing the air with a 'Shiiiiiiiick' sound.

"Do something!" Renji ordered. Kai thumped Renji on the chest.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" He yelled.

The door opened quietly with only a small thud as it hit the wall.

Captain Kurotsuchi stood surveying the scene before him with a bemused grin. He smiled as he watched his lieutenant almost strike her target.

Mayuri knew that his second in charge had never liked his authority.

Meanwhile, Ravana had the faux captain cornered. This was it.

The end of her slimy foe was near.

Ravana swung Jundo-hime.

Just as the silver-pink blade was an inch or so away from the imposter's neck, the visage changed entirely. Ravana's eyes widened and she stopped her blade instantly. It hung awkwardly in the air as Ravana looked into Kisuke's light gray eyes. Her breathing slowed dramatically and she felt as though her skin were on fire. What the hell was going on?

Captain Kurotsuchi clapped from behind the two men at the door.

"Finish him." Kurotsuchi ordered. Renji and Kai jumped a little as he spoke.

Ravana trembled slightly and lowered her weapon completely.

"It's nice to see where your loyalty lies, lieutenant Ravencroft." He said smiling wickedly. Ravana grit her teeth leaving the Kisuke look-a-like to follow her as she trudged back toward the exit to the field.

She nodded toward her superior.

"Pardon me if I don't harm the image of Kisuke Urahara. I served under him for many years." She said evenly trying to be diplomatic. Kai's breathing came in spurts. He'd gotten them into trouble! Renji clapped him on the shoulder signaling that he was in no danger.

Kurotsuchi laughed harshly.

"In more than one way, eh lieutenant?"

Ravana grabbed the hilt of her zanpakto.

"Don't talk down to me, sir…and don't make the mistake of slandering my former Captain's reputation." Ravana warned edging closer to her new Captain. Mayuri laughed again.

"Do you mean to do me harm, girl?" He reached out to smooth her hair. As he touched her, she spit on him.

"Keep your hands off me. We both know I don't respect you as a captain at all. You're nothing but a criminal." She said venomously.

Renji stepped forward slowly. He was afraid Ravana had just signed her own death warrant. Mayuri wiped spit from his cheek; his expression changing from pity to fury.

"You're a fine one to talk considering you were a common ruffian locked away in the tower awaiting trial before being accepted to the academy."

Ravana flinched at his words.

They hurt, but they were true. She mentally brushed them away.

"I'd rather have died then have to serve as your lieutenant for the rest of my existence." She said defiantly with a traitor's grin. She took a step closer to Mayuri.

"To be honest, I'm still uncertain as to why you appointed me lieutenant. I know you don't trust me." She said angrily. Kai reached toward the pseudo Kisuke, but it didn't change form.

"He's controlling it." Renji murmured to his friend.

Mayuri laughed coldly.

"I used to think it was out of pity, but then I realized…" He trailed off.

He looked to the faux Kisuke and laughed.

Ravana flinched as her sword burned her skin.

She focused all her energy on Captain Kurotsuchi. The mind-goo wavered for a moment. Mayuri laughed again.

"You aren't stronger than me."

Ravana focused her hate and anger into the image of Captain Kurotsuchi.

When she opened her blue eyes again, where Kisuke had been standing the Captain was instead. She unsheathed her sword and sliced his head off cleanly. She walked over to the goo and stomped her foot down on the imposters head. It squished flat against the floor and morphed back into a glowing ball of light.

She turned to her superior, grim satisfaction in her smile.

"You may be physically stronger than me, but your will shall never surpass my own."

Mayuri's expression betrayed his emotions. Anger and awe mixed into one before he smiled sinisterly.

"I was going to say: I used to think it was out of pity, but then I realized you're ruthless. I can appreciate that." He said factually.

"It's sad that one pathetic excuse of a man holds you back so much."

Mayuri crossed the line. Ravana turned and raised Jundo-hime once more.

"Don't you dare talk about my captain that way." She warned.

Renji caught her arm and slammed her sword back down in its black sheath.

Mayuri raised an eyebrow.

Renji put a restraining arm around Ravana.

"You don't want to be charged with assaulting a captain." He whispered before loudly saying:

"Please excuse lieutenant Ravencroft's demeanor. She's had a very bad day and she's lashing out at everyone." Renji lied weakly.

Mayuri sighed.

"Don't lie for her," he turned from Renji with a tired sigh, "I did not intend to pour lemon juice in old wounds, rather I came to inform you that sometime this week there will be a meeting of all higher ups and I want you in attendance."

Ravana nodded.

"Fine."

Her eyes were slits as she watched the Captain leave.

Renji sighed.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Challenging him like that?! What happens if they lock you up again?!"

Ravana shrugged.

"Then they do." She answered simply.

Her blue eyes were tired and sad, Kai could tell. He sighed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Should I get Jai?"

Ravana scoffed.

"No. This doesn't concern him."

Her thoughts turned to Jai instantly, despite herself.

Jai stood tall at 7'1. Many were the times Ravana would get done in the lab to find Jai eyeing her from the doorway with a goofy grin. He'd run his fingers through his paprika colored hair and sigh when she asked what he was looking at. His green eyes would search the room for a while before he'd blush and just hold her hand, leading her away from her office. Jai was Kai's twin brother. Ravana half smiled as she thought how the two were entirely different. Kai was outgoing, and brash. He still looked a bit childish. Kai's appearance contrasted his brother's entirely. Jai was introverted and smart. He had a square jaw and smoldering green eyes that immediately broke through one's defenses. Jai was rugged and sexy; Ravana couldn't deny that.

"Ravana?" Renji's voice pulled her from her reverie.  
"Yeah?" She said with a nod.

He looked around nervously at the empty field.

"Kai went to find Jai." He said tentatively scratching the back of his neck.

Ravana sighed.

"I figured he probably would." She mumbled in frustration.

Renji stepped back a few feet from Ravana. He wanted to ask how she was. Seeing Kisuke was painful for her whether she wanted to admit it or not. Renji remembered the day Kisuke was exiled. Ravana had tried to catch him before he left, but he'd evaded her. She had felt betrayed and rejected. They had been friends since they were children, and Ravana couldn't believe he'd left without so much as a word.

Renji's heart sank as he remembered how much pain she had been in. He'd found her in the lab crumpled in the floor. Tears stained her ruddy cheeks and she easily allowed herself to be picked up. He cradled her in his arms protectively. Normally, he wouldn't have been so affectionate, but he'd been Ravana's friend since encountering her and Rukia in Byakuya's quarters.

It had been evident even then that Ravana held Kisuke in high regard.

Renji shook his head clearing the thoughts cluttering his mind away.

When he managed to focus again, Ravana was staring at him quizzically.

"Are you okay Renji?"

He nodded 'yes.'

"I'm fine. Are you o-"

Jai sauntered in lazily and stood by Ravana's side.

She looked away.

"Hi Jai." She said slowly. She looked down paranoid that of he caught sight of her eyes he'd question her about what was bothering her. Jai kissed her on the cheek.

"I've missed you for the last few weeks…Mind if I ask what happened?"

Ravana shrugged her shoulders.

"Captain Kurotsuchi kept me busy." She answered curtly, tying her long hair back into a ponytail.

Jai looked away and blushed. He thought Ravana was beautiful-even the small things she did. He'd been attracted to her since he'd seen her speaking with his own Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. Jai had watched from behind a divider as she had requested a training session with Renji the following day. She had looked so prim and proper standing before his captain waiting for his answer. She smoothed her white and gold skirt when she was nervous he'd decline her request. She had turned around when she'd felt his presence. He ducked behind the partition quickly to avoid discovery, his heart beating fast. Renji. He'd ask Renji who she was! Jai had waited until Ravana had left to leave his hiding spot. He'd headed straight to Renji's lodgings. He knocked on the door. Renji answered rubbing his eyes. He must have been napping.

"Jai? What's wrong?" Renji had said with a yawn.

The whole story had spilled from Jai's trembling lips as Renji listened with a blank expression. After Jai finished his story he'd waited nervously.

Renji had warned him that the girl he was talking about wasn't easy to get close to, but Jai didn't care. She was beautiful and had caught his eye at once.

"Jai, she'll never care for you completely…" Renji warned. Jai hadn't cared. His love could change that, he had said.

Now, standing here next to her, he felt as if they were in two different worlds. She wouldn't open up to him. He shifted his green eyes back to her. She smiled half-way and looked away again.

Renji excused himself to escape the feeling of being intrusive.

Jai hugged Ravana trying to pick her up off the ground.

"Please be okay?" He pleaded.

"Drop it." Ravana warned before rushing into the hallway leaving Jai alone.

Meanwhile, Kisuke placed the mod panels into the gigai. Rukia stepped inside hers and smiled.

"It's working much better!" She exclaimed happily. Kisuke smiled.

"Did you doubt it wouldn't?" He asked playfully. Kon took the other panel in his plush paws.

"These look bigger though…" He squeaked. Ichigo nodded.

"He's right." He added.

Kisuke shrugged.

"Maybe it just looks that way, or maybe the panel adjusts according to the model." Kisuke offered.

He hadn't expected to see Ravana. He looked around shamefully.

Of course he'd expected to see her. That's why he agreed to go back to the Soul Society. Just a glimpse of his old friend would do…

He sighed dejectedly. She had not taken his presence well. He stretched lazily, his muscles drawn tight. Ichigo coughed to gain his attention.

"So, what was that about?" He asked referring to Ravana's behavior. Kisuke grinned beneath his hat.

"She's tightly wound, no?" He chuckled to himself. Ichigo exhaled impatiently.

"That doesn't explain things."

Kisuke nodded toward Rukia.

"Nothing to explain. Anyway, I need to tend to my shop."

Kisuke's footsteps plodded lightly on the stairs during his assent to the upper floor. Ichigo watched silently as Hat and Clogs disappeared from view.

"What is going on?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he looked to Rukia. She tugged gently on her hair as a frail sigh escaped her.

"I only know what Renji told me. " Rukia mumbled. Her hands fluttered helplessly by her sides. Ichigo put a reaffirming hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Please tell me what's going on. Ravana never acted that way before, and I know it's something about Urahara…"

Rukia nodded.

"Ravana and Kisuke were friends as children. The two grew up together and were practically inseparable. Both eventually wound up at the academy, Kisuke first, Ravana after. As Kisuke worked his way through the ranks, Ravana worked hard to follow as closely behind him as she could…" Rukia broke off to catch her breath. Ichigo took it all in. Ravana and Kisuke were friends? They could have fooled him. As far as he knew Ravana admittedly could not stand Hat and Clogs. Rukia continued in a whisper as the two heard pacing above them.

"When Kisuke made Captain and started to create the Research and Development Division (12th Squad) he was allowed to appoint his own staff. Ravana was one of the first few to be selected as the managing researchers. They would oversee Kisuke's important experiments. There was always talk among the other Captains that Kisuke was," here Rukia paused thoughtfully as she bit her lip, " taking too much of a notice to certain members of his staff." She finished uncertainly. Ichigo cringed.

The thought of hard-hearted Ravana being loving toward anyone made him slightly ill.

"Well, were their suspicions founded?" He asked uncertainly not sure if really wanted an answer. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Renji said it wasn't quite as they all thought. I'm not sure what that means though."

She trailed off again as she chewed on her lip.

"Anyway, no one in the Gotei 13 was happy to hear that Ravana had been getting a little too familiar with her newly appointed captain. She'd taken to calling him by his name instead of proper title. Kisuke often made excuses for her, but that could only go so far. It's my understanding that she often failed to use standard protocol and didn't always listen to his orders. Eventually, Kisuke was faced with two choices: He could reprimand her and force her into compliance with his position, or he could be demoted in shame and face humiliation at the hands of the other captains. Naturally, he had to reprimand her. There was no other choice." Ichigo's expression changed from confusion to understanding.

Above them Kisuke Urahara sank into a chair pinching the bridge of his nose. He could hear Rukia and Ichigo perfectly. Rukia's voice could never show the pain and regret Kisuke had felt over the events that had transpired between himself and Ravana after he made the decision to reprimand her. He drew a rattling breath in as his mind wandered back 130 years ago.

Kisuke wandered about the lab in amazement. He and his staff were ahead of schedule and the data he was receiving was accurate and valid. He smiled at the various scientists working around him. Every once in a while he'd stop to praise one's work or compliment their dedication. As he approached the farthest test station, a boom rocked the building. Several scientists were knocked to the ground and Kisuke rushed forward to find the source. To his left a door opened and thick white smoke billowed out from it. Someone stumbled out coughing. Kisuke grabbed their arm and pulled them toward the clean air of the upper lab. Ravana's blue eyes were wide and shiny as she clutched his arm. She pulled the medical mask off of her face. Her plump blue lips were turned in a triumphant smile.

"Look. I did it." She said simply holding a small, pearly white, spherical orb.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow.

"If your goal was to force me to evacuate the entire building, then yes. You succeeded. Well done." He said sarcastically. A look of hurt crossed Ravana's delicate features and she hung back shamefully.

"I-I-I'm really sorry Kisuke." She whispered meekly drawing away from him and sheltering the orb in her hand. Her eyes swelled with tears and one slid down her cheek. Kisuke gulped and led her to his own quarters. He helped her sit down and patted her arm.

"I was kidding. It's okay, I promise. What is this thing anyway?" He asked reaching for the object in her hand. She placed it on his palm gently. He examined it carefully before a smile graced his own lips.

"Soul Capsule?" He asked already knowing the answer. Ravana nodded excitedly.

"Yes. I used your notes to start the engineering side of thi-" Kisuke frowned and looked at her in irritation. She stopped speaking and looked away not daring to meet his eyes.

"You used my notes? My personal notes?!" He asked in bewilderment. Ravana shrugged weakly.

"You should lock them up better. A tumbler lock is simple enough to pick..." She whispered hoarsely. Kisuke sighed and closed his eyes.

"You have no concept of boundaries," He mumbled, "but I'm sure you had a great reason to steal top secret information from me." He said dryly.

Ravana rolled her eyes.

"This one works. I don't have to tell you it's function-" She broke off.

"Anyway, Happy Birthday." She said blushing as she handed him the orb.

"Great, I guess I can use it to make taking plushies…No one is going to want to use these things."

Ravana sighed.

"If you do use it for a plush make him something majestic like a lion or a moose." She replied curtly.

Kisuke blushed. He hadn't meant to be harsh with her. Ravana seemed to sense this and she leaned up smiling.

"Did I make you blush, sir?" She asked coyly.

He couldn't deny a slight attraction.

Kisuke smiled and leaned toward her. He had intended to be snarky and make a snide joke, but instead he gently touched her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm under his fingers. For a moment he wondered how he'd never realized how he'd felt about her. Using his index finger and thumb, Kisuke angled her face toward his own.

"Ravana…" He said slowly. Her eyes fluttered shut and then open daintily. Her pale blue lips were slightly parted to allow her to breath properly. After a moment of searching one another's eyes, Ravana sighed dreamily.

"Kisuke, I think that I lo…"

Byakuya burst through the door with Renji behind him. His eyes were furious as he looked down at the pair. Kisuke mentally kicked himself. Ravana's lips had almost touched his, and then this. He helped her to her feet and patted her hand.

"I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday." He said plainly.

"Of course not. I hope you liked your gift. " Ravana sighed flatly.

"I suppose you should go see if the lab is safe to enter?" Kisuke asked. His tone indicated she should leave.

She nodded and pressed herself against the doorframe to get around Byakuya and Renji. Renji shook his head in what Ravana thought was disgust. At the last second Kisuke noticed him squeeze her hand in comfort. Her face burned scarlet in shame. She had crossed a professional line this time, she knew it and so did he.

He watched her black ponytail bounce away from his barrack and sighed.

Quickly he turned his attention to Byakuya and slightly nodded.

"I suppose this is official business, or is this a friendly recommendation?" Kisuke asked teasingly punching Renji lightly.

"Kisuke Urahara, you're being summoned to a hearing now." Byakuya barked.

Kisuke shrank back hearing Byakuya's tone. It felt as if it would bite him for real.

"I don't understand, on what charge?" Kisuke found himself mumbling in confusion.

"Your Captainship hangs solely on your answers at the hearing this evening." Byakuya said, his tone coming under control. He scowled.

"I'm sorry to come in like that Kisuke, but something must be done about that girl…everyone's taken notice of the…" Byakuya turned to Renji too shocked to articulate his meaning.

"Unique relationship you share." Renji finished boldly. Kisuke frowned.

It had finally caught up with him. His body quivered and he held himself up on trembling knees. He felt dizzy. He took three deep breaths to calm himself.

He had known better and he'd broken the rules anyway. Whatever happened was entirely his fault at this point. He sighed as Renji and Byakuya flanked him on the way toward the senkaimon. Upon entry into the upper level, the three came upon a large room. Panels of Captains and Lieutenants sat around looking down on them. Byakuya took his own place. Renji stood beside Kisuke making sure he stayed in place.

Captain Hirako started the hearing. His voice rang loud and clear.

"Kisuke Urahara, you have been brought in front of your peers today to address some concerning practices in your district. It involves one of your staff members. We will be deciding in a few moments if you will keep your Captainship, or otherwise have it revoked dishonorably. First we will be asking you some questions."

The other Captains nodded.

Kisuke stood rigidly showing no emotion at all. Yuroichi, Captain of the 2nd Division watched tensely as her friend stood before his equals. She wanted to reach out to him. She wanted to comfort him and tell him she'd be there for him. She didn't dare speak out of turn. Captain Yamamoto sat sternly in the highest seat looking down on Kisuke.

"I have nothing to hide. Please, ask whatever you wish. I'll answer truthfully." The jury grew quiet, and Kisuke waited. Byakuya's voice was stern but clear as he asked the first question.

"Captain Urahara, is it true that you've held several private counsels with a Miss Ravencroft, also of Division 12?"

Kisuke choked for a moment.

"It's true," He said compliantly. "She's been my friend since we were very small. I saw nothing wrong with my actions. I did not make any inappropriate passes at her nor did I discuss anything confidential. "

Captain Aizen laughed. It was his question now.

"Is it true that you have been found in compromising situations? One of which involved finding the woman in question in your bed?"

Kisuke made eye contact with the questioner.

"It's true. You came calling and walked into my chamber to find Miss Ravencroft in my bed, but you fail to mention that I was situated in the floor. It may have been a poor decision to let her stay the night, but she was deeply upset after her father was killed in battle. She was exhausted from not resting, so I let her sleep. I'm sure anyone would have done the same for a close friend."

Aizen's smirk fell from his face. Head Captain Yamamoto nodded thoughtfully.

Byakuya's voice delivered the final question.

"Are you involved with her romantically? May I remind you that if the answer is 'yes', you will be forced on probation and she will be transferred to another division."

Kisuke sighed.

"I'm not in a romantic relationship with her. She's a good friend. I care about her very deeply. I'm sorry if that's been a problem for you all."

Head Captain Yamamoto's voice shook the room when he spoke.

"All those things complicate your position and authority Captain Urahara. The problem I have is with her lack of respect."

"What do you mean?" Kisuke's mouth fell open slightly.

Captain Yamamoto's voice softened.

"She calls you by your first name, this sends a message of familiarity to the other division's staff that it's an acceptable practice. You all worked hard to get where you are and I assume you like to show that off a bit by being called 'Captain'. That must stop. It's also been cited that she directly contradicts your orders and standard protocol. This kind of disobedience toward any other Captain may result in her immediate dismissal from the Soul Society. I simply wish to ask if you'll talk this over with her and consider your own position as well. If it contradicts too much with your interests, I suggest you give the title up honorably." Yamamoto sat back in his seat.

"Does anyone else wish to add anything?"

Aizen sat up angrily his voice defiant.

"Head Captain, please, I beseech you-if this were anyone else we would exercise the right to dismiss them from their post immediately!"

Isshin Kurosaki stood up.

"If I may interject with rebuttal, Head Captain?"

Captain Yamamoto nodded in agreement. He seemed intrigued.

Isshin faced Aizen coldly.

"Everyone has had an indiscretion in their life. Kisuke is learning what it's like to be a captain. He's still not capable of making a mature captain's decision. I think it would be reasonable to have him address the issue with the offending member of his staff. If problems persist, we can take the issue up with her ourselves."

He turned back to the Head Captain.

"Well said." Captain Yamamoto said with a clap. Kisuke looked to Isshin with gratitude. He sighed.

"Head Captain, I wish to ask only one favor, if you'll allow me. "

The Head Captain touched his chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose so, yes."

Kisuke took a deep breath in.

"I only wish to reprimand Ravana Ravencroft in the private confines of my chambers. It wouldn't solve anything if the staff she guides heard me correcting her." The room grew silent.

"Can you trust that he'll really do as he says?" Aizen asked.

Yuroichi stood at the same time Byakuya and Isshin did.

"I'd like to lay my credibility and Captainship on the line that Kisuke will address the problem as it should be. He'll exercise the best judgment in leading his staff toward the correct protocol and procedures set forth and appropriated by the Gotei 13. " Yuroichi stated matter-of-factly. Isshin nodded in agreement.

"I'd lay my credibility and Captainship on the line that he'll do exactly as a Captain should. He's taken the first steps by asking if his actions will be considered appropriate or offending. I have faith in him." Isshin finished briskly.

Renji spoke up for the first time since arriving.

"I'd place my position at stake, that Captain Urahara will handle the situation as it should be handled. If he can not do so, I feel sure he'll ask for council with a Captain of this court to find a solution to this problem." Renji nodded to Kisuke reassuringly.

Byakuya sighed before he began to speak.

"Perhaps it is not a completely wise choice to make, but, I will put my family's honorable name on the line that Kisuke will do as he's promised. We will not see him back in this court and there will be no further incident regarding his division of this nature." He finished with a thin-lipped smile and slight bow.

Head Captain Yamamoto sat back thoughtfully.

"There are a lot of Captain's reputations riding on you to rectify this situation, not to mention a lieutenant's position. I'm sure you understand the gravity of the situation at hand…your colleagues have much faith in your abilities to correct the problem, Captain Kuchiki has much to lose if you fail to live up to the expectations set forth by this court. I believe it would be fine to reprimand her privately, so long as it is kept professional. I now dismiss all divisions." Captain Yamamoto's voice was strong and sure. Kisuke sighed weakly as the Captains who defended him crowded around him as they left the Senkaimon.

Renji smiled at him.

"You got off pretty easy."

Kisuke nodded sullenly.

"Yeah, I did."

Much more easily than he should have, he acknowledged uneasily.

His cheeks burned red. How could he have been so stupid?! He closed his eyes for a moment overwhelmed.

"Kisuke?"

"Captain Kuchiki, I know what I have to do. Give me time to locate her first."

Yuroichi bit her lip.

"Relax, it doesn't have to feel like a lashing. You're kind of upset right now. Maybe you should cool down first." She suggested.

"No. I can't let it go. Too much is pegged on my next move." Kisuke said pulling away from them and huffily walking toward his division. He could still hear the others talking.

Isshin sighed.

"He's going to do something stupid, huh?"

Yuroichi nodded.

"Most Likely."

"Should we give chase?" Renji asked in confusion.

Yuroichi rubbed her temples.

"Probably."

The group followed behind him as Isshin went his separate way. As Kisuke reached the first training ground he puffed in frustration. There she was. He wished she'd just been gone. Then he could go back to his own chambers, drink saki, and convince his friends he was truly fine and that he'd talk to her the next day. Why did she have to be here?! He felt angry. Ravana's eyes lit up at his approach. It pained him to see her so thrilled to find him. She rushed to him and threw her arms around him.

"Kisuke! I'm so glad you're okay! What happened?!" Her genuine concern made his heart break. He pushed her away roughly.

"Captain."

She seemed confused.

"I wish…" She said with a laugh. Yuroichi felt ill. This wasn't like Kisuke, and this poor girl didn't know what was about to hit her.

"He means call him Captain Urahara." She said thickly with no emotion.

Ravana looked as though she had been slapped in the face.

"…But…I thought we were friends? I thought you said being a Captain wouldn't change that…" Her voice trailed off and turned to a muffled sob. He wanted to reach out and comfort her as she reached for him, but he took a step back. She sank to her knees. He looked down at her pitilessly.

"You will not cost me my Captainship. You will learn to respect me, and my position. I want you to start complying to my orders or else, I'll transfer you. Is that what you want?!" He screamed in frustration.

Renji caught his breath.

"That's enough Kisuke…" Yuroichi warned. The girl in front of her looked like she wanted to die. It tore at her heart. This was no joking matter.

Kisuke stood looking down at his friend. Ravana stared up at him vacantly, tears streaming from her dull eyes.

"But we're friends…" She mumbled.

"Not if it means choosing you or choosing my status."

He regretted his wording as soon as it came out of his mouth. He watched what little bit of love and understanding die in her then.

"You're a sell out. You're a jerk, but worst of all Kisuke? You're a liar." She said to herself. The words cut into Kisuke's mind and burned.

She stood up calmly and gave a slight bow.

"If I may address you, sir?" She said primly. Kisuke nodded.

"Ravana, I'm sorry, but there's so much goin-"

Ravana cut him off.

"Go to hell, Captain Urahara." She said venomously spitting at him. He let the glob hit him in the cheek and flinched. He deserved that.

Byakuya stepped forward.

"He really can't hel-"

Ravana rushed him in her anger clawing at him.

Her nails caught his neck and dug in.

Kisuke grabbed at his sword, covering for Byakuya as Yuroichi and Renji tackled the distraught woman to the ground.

"Calm down." Renji soothed holding her firmly. Kisuke's eyes darkened.

He took the end of his sword and pressed it to the base of Ravana's throat. He felt like he was dying on the inside, screaming but no one would help.

"You just made a fatal mistake. Assaulting a captain is punishable by death." He dug it in a little further. Renji's eyes widened. Yuroichi moved her fingers under the blade, and glared at him.

"Stand down, Kisuke. " Byakuya said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Kisuke said keeping his eyes fixed on Ravana.

"Stand. Down." He repeated slowly. Kisuke lowered his weapon.

Ravana squirmed.

Kisuke turned from her and the others.

"Don't make me choose Ravana, you won't like the results." He said tonelessly. He started to walk away, when her weak voice called him back.

"Kill me." Ravana said flatly. He stopped in his tracks. His breathing stopped.

"What?" He asked, unsure if he'd just heard her correctly.

"On what grounds?" Yuroichi asked incredulously.

Ravana licked her cracked lip. It was bleeding. Bad.

"On the grounds that if you walk away from me now, Kisu-" She huffed in agitation. "Captain," She said correcting herself.

"I'll already be dead on the inside." Her lip quivered and she looked like a broken doll. Her body language screamed for someone to go to her and hug her, tell her things would be fine...

Kisuke felt faint. This wasn't how he had pictured his Captainship to turn out like. He laughed and walked away, Byakuya close behind. As soon as Kisuke was out of his ex-friend's sight he let out a sigh. Byakuya stood behind him ready to put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's done." He said finally.

Byakuya's intake of breath caught Kisuke off guard. When he turned to look at him fully he saw a mix of regret and sadness in Captain Kuchiki's features. Byakuya's eyes bore into Kisuke's.

"What? I did what everyone wanted me to!" Kisuke yelled in frustration.

Byakuya's sigh was one of resignation.

"We both know that wasn't the way to handle it."

"Don't you dare tell me how to govern my own staff." Kisuke warned.

He sighed deeply. His bones ached and he felt like a fool. He'd lost his friend and hurt her to boot.

Byakuya was at a loss. He didn't know how to make things better.

"I'll go report the incident was taken care of."

After aimlessly wandering around for a few hours, Kisuke sulked back to his dwelling to rest. Little did he know that Ravana's gentle sobs would be the soundtrack to his first few months as a Captain.

"Kisuke?" A gentle voice shook him from his memory. His eyes felt as though they were burning. He looked up bewildered. Rukia looked down at him. Her features seemed anxious and she nervously looked over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Kisuke was on high alert. How long had he been sitting here? Did he somehow miss the fluctuation of spiritual pressure that signaled a hollow? As he looked around frantically he realized there was a difference in spiritual pressure, coming directly from his basement! He jumped into hyper drive racing toward the door leading to the underground wonder that was his basement. Rukia chased after him.

"Kisuke! It's not a threat it's-"

Rukia's words melted away as he creeped along the stairs. A noise just out of sight caught his attention. I slight 'swishing' noise that was out of place. Upon rounding the last stair a streak of blue and a cascade of black caught his attention. There she stood in the waning light of the portal. Her white robes swished slightly as an ethereal breeze tussled her skirt and hair. The kimono style sleeves of her robes fluttered daintily about her wrists.

"Captain," She said mechanically with a slight bow of the head. "I tried to catch up with Ichigo to give him this. I did not see Rukia when I first entered your shop and thought best to leave this in your hands." Ravana pulled a thin strip of pink-silver metal from her sleeve. Kisuke reached out for it without thinking.

"You don't have to call me Captain…"

Ravana glared at him suspiciously, a cruel smile playing across her lips.

"I was told some time ago that was the proper way to address you, Captain Urahara."

Kisuke groaned inwardly. Yeah Ravana, dig the knife a little deeper. She waited until she had his attention again.

"It's a sensitivity circuit board. I forgot to take it out of my locker when I turned over the other pieces of equipment; anyway, it makes it easier for Rukia to sense the presence of entities here without the use of her shinigami abilities. It should absorb into her gigai's hand with no problem." Ravana gave a slight bow, and stepped toward the portal.

"Please, Ravana, talk to me. I've gone the last 110 years without truly holding a conversation with-"

Ravana waved her hand dismissively.

"Private councils have proven problematic in the past, forgive me, but I respectfully decline." She began to step through the portal. Kisuke made a grab for her arm. Oh if she'd only listen! She turned on him. Her expression twisted into undeniable malice as she flipped him over her head first. At the last moment, he managed to land shakily on his feet in a crouching position. Her body was rigid and her voice shook as she looked down on him.

"Don't ever, lay your hands on me again. Assaulting a Captain or Lieutenant is punishable by death…and I promise you, no one at the Soul Society will miss an ex-captain." Her words were harsh and cold. Kisuke shivered at her seriousness.

"You would." He ventured tentatively, praying he had not overstepped his bounds. Ravana's expression softened slightly. If Kisuke had not known her, he would have missed it. He smiled.

"Don't test me." She said curtly stepping back through the portal before her, never dropping her professional air.

Kisuke stood up fully, taking a deep and shaky breath in, caressing the panel gently.

"You have a way with everyone but that one, eh Kisuke?" A voice behind a group of boxes said jokingly as a black cat hopped nimbly on top of them. Kisuke smiled despite himself.

"It's good to see you Yuroichi." He said jovially sinking down to be level with her.

Yuroichi stared up at him expectantly. He sighed.

"I never apologized, no." He said finally rolling his eyes in frustration. Every few years, Yuroichi would bring the whole scenario up in detail. It never set well with Kisuke.

"Do you ever plan to make nice again?" Yuroichi asked gazing up at him.

He sighed and leaned against the boxes.

"If I can ever do so in private, but it doesn't seem that will happen anytime soon."

Yuroichi laughed and sprang from the boxes.

"We'll see." She said with finality maneuvering her self through the portal. Kisuke scratched his head and mumbled unintelligibly under his breath.

Yuroichi approached Ravana's chambers. She'd taken over Kisuke's when she became Lieutenant. Mayuri had allowed for her to do so. It was all very odd. As Yuroichi padded her way toward the open doorway an angry voice inside forced her to hide behind a plant outside the door. She peaked around the corner and watched.

Her eyes hardened as she witnessed Jai Halibaki lean close to Ravana's face as he continued to yell. The girl before him shrank back, but he leaned in closer. Yuroichi's jaw clenched.

"You went back because you wanted to see him! Don't lie to me." He screamed angrily. His fingers dug deeply into her wrists. She was clearly in pain.

She gave no outward indication, but Yuroichi could tell. Ravana opened her previously closed eyes as her knee collided between Jai's legs. He buckled and fell to his knees with a thud. When he looked up, Ravana had Jundo-Hime pushed against the tender skin covering his chest.

"Don't ever make the mistake of laying your hands on me Jai Halibaki. I don't mind killing a 3rd seat fill-in, and no one here will stand for your threats either." The blade dug further breaking skin. Jai looked up fearfully.

"I am not your property. I have no interest in you whatsoever. What I do and whom I associate with are none of your concern. Are we clear?"

"I meant you no disrespect Lieutenant…" He squeaked scrambling from her chambers in a hurry. Yuroichi sulked into the room as Ravana sank down on a bed. Her eyes were bright with fresh tears as she thought about the last time she'd seen Kisuke.

She couldn't remember why she'd been with him that evening, She had made something using his notes. He hadn't seemed thrilled and she'd been scared she'd upset him. At some point, the conversion had hit a lull and she'd found herself leaning in for a kiss. Ravana's body had felt so light and full of electricity when Kisuke had angled her face closer to his. His touch sent a bristle of electricity through her. She'd finally done it. Her intentions were made clear and something was finally happening. Just as she had leaned in Byakuya Kuchiki had burst in. His face was aghast in horror as he looked down at her. Her cheeks burned scarlet. To anyone else, he would have seemed furious, but Ravana knew the truth. Her cousin was disgusted with her. Of course he knew she'd felt this way. As a matter of fact he had advised her against the whole idea of a romantic relationship long before he had made Captain. Renji stood behind Byakuya with his arms crossed. He looked irritated. Ravana had been given an excuse to leave and was expected to do so. She leapt at the opportunity. She'd known then that she had jeopardized Kisuke's Captainship. He felt sick to her stomach as she edged around her kin and his second in charge. As she slipped by Renji, he reached out and squeezed her hand. He mouthed the words 'hang on outside the door.' She nodded and had done so. As soon as Byakuya and Kisuke were conversing with one another, Renji had stepped outside for a moment.

"A good man's reputation is hanging in the balance. I won't pretend you're innocent in this. You should feel partially guilty." Ravana's shoulders slumped. Renji sighed and pulled her into a one armed hug. She had clung to him trembling.

"Please Renji…Don't let them take his Captainship from him…He's worked so hard…"

Her tone took on that of a doting mother. She bit her lip and pulled away.

Renji squeeze her hand again.

"I'll try my best to defend him, but I will not lie or overstep my bounds to do so." He said reassuringly. He'd sent Ravana on her way then and went inside to help Byakuya articulate his point as best he knew how.

She had mulled everything over as she sat in the training field close to her barracks.

If he had his captainship stripped from him, she would try to appeal the decision. She could always transfer to another division, and then there would be no problem. If it meant she had to leave Soul Society altogether, that would be fine to. She could handle that. She'd always wanted to run a Dress store or candy shop. Either seemed peaceful and happy. She sighed as she heard something far off to her left. As she snapped her head around to look she couldn't help but smile. She had perked put at his approach. She rushed to him and threw him into a tight hug.

"Kisuke! I'm so glad you're okay! What happened?!" She asked breathlessly.

The other Captains had exchanged nervous glances. Renji wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Captain." Kisuke had said calmly. The calm in his voice was eerie and loaded.

She looked at him not quite understanding.

"I wish…" She had muttered, only catching his meaning as the words escaped her lips. Yuroichi had looked at her with restless sad eyes.

"He means call him Captain Urahara." She said thickly with no emotion. Ravana's eyes went wide. She felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She couldn't breathe.

"…But…I thought we were friends? I thought you said being a Captain wouldn't change that…" Her voice had broken off and turned to a quiet sob. This couldn't be happening. She had fallen to her knees and found herself looking up at him. He looked down on her coldly, as if she were nothing. She choked on the words she wanted to say.

"You will not cost me my Captainship. You will learn to respect me, and my position. I want you to start complying to my orders or else, I'll transfer you. Is that what you want?!" He had screamed down at her getting too close to her face. She felt as though she were a puppy being swatted with a paper for the first time. She knew he meant nothing by his anger, but it scared her and hurt her heart, but she could get over this. She noticed Renji catch his breath. This was harsher than she had imagined. She wanted to reach out and touch his cheek. 'I know that you're frustrated, but please calm down and speak to me like I'm still important to you.' She begged in her mind. His body language stopped her from moving at all.

"That's enough Kisuke…" Yuroichi warned leaning down to where Ravana sat sullenly, taking her verbal lashing.

" …but we're friends…" She mumbled lamely looking down at the dirt.

"Not if it means choosing you or choosing my status." Kisuke had said sharply.

Ravana's heart broke. Where her love and understand of him had been tucked deeply into her heart, only bitterness and anger remained. She had no heart now. That much was clear to her. To cement her new feelings, she repeated the words that had been in the back of her mind this whole time, out loud.

"You're a sell out. You're a jerk, but worst of all Kisuke? You're a liar."

She watched him flinch. It had hurt him. She felt guilty for a moment before locking the emotion away. It would do her no good. This bridge was burning down around her. After a moment she stood up calmly and gave a slight bow.

"If I may address you, sir?" She had asked as primly and properly as possible. Kisuke had nodded in agreement, and she faced him squarely. His voice had broke and he seemed so innocent and child-like.

"Ravana, I'm sorry, but there's so much goin-"

She'd cut him off. No apologies could mend this. This was over. She bowed her head once more.

"Go to hell, Captain Urahara." She said venomously spitting in his face. She hated him. No. She hated who he'd become.

He had let the glob of spittle hit him firmly in the cheek and drew back. He deserved this.

Byakuya stepped forward. Ravana's temper flared. Damn Byakuya and his interference. After Ravana's father died she was entrusted to the care and guidance of the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya had been her only childhood friend related by blood. She'd often listen to his advice and idle chatter hanging onto every word he ever had to say. He was older and wiser and tolerant of her shortcomings. She had cared for him greatly. He still tried to control her now as an adult. This had to stop.

"He really can't hel-"

Ravana ignored his words and lounged at him, nails scraping into his neck creating bloody grooves where they scratched.

Kisuke had grabbed at his sword, covering Byakuya protectively.

Yuroichi and Renji had tackled her to the ground and pulled her up restraining her arms.

"Calm down." Renji soothed holding her firmly by the hair. She gulped as Kisuke's eyes darkened.

He pointed the end of his sword at her and pressed it to the base of her throat. She felt like she was dying on the inside, screaming but no one cared to help.

"You just made a fatal mistake. Assaulting a captain is punishable by death." He'd dragged it across her throat pressing it in a little further. Renji's eyes widened, and his grip loosened. She felt Yuroichi place her fingers under the blade so it no longer pressed her skin hatefully. Yuroichi's eyes met Kisuke's angrily, and Kisuke looked away first. Byakuya rubbed his neck and looked up in pure panic. He pulled his composure together at the last second.

"Stand down, Kisuke. " Byakuya said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Kisuke had asked, keeping his steely eyes fixed on Ravana.

She spit at him again and he rolled his eyes.

"Stand. Down." She heard Byakuya repeat slowly, as he stepped forward. Kisuke had lowered his weapon that time.

Ravana squirmed in Renji and Yuroichi's grip. They let her go slowly. She shook the tension out of her muscles.

Kisuke turned from her and the others looking back over the barracks he'd passed to get here.

"Don't make me choose Ravana, you won't like the results." He'd said tonelessly.

Her heart ached and swelled in her chest. She closed the feelings off and went numb. He had started to walk away. This was it. This was the true deciding factor. Despite herself, she still could put this all behind her and love him.

Weakly she called out to him.

"Kill me." She'd said flatly.

This stopped him in his tracks. She thought she could see him clench his fists to control his fear.

"What?" He asked uncertainly.

"On what grounds?" Yuroichi asked incredulously looking to her in wonder.

Ravana licked her cracked lip. It was bleeding. Bad. She could taste blood. It was rusty and salty, but reminded her she was still alive. Her heart was broken, but she was still alive.

She licked her lips again.

"On the grounds that if you walk away from me now, Kisu-" She huffed in agitation. This was hard to get used to.

"Captain," She said correcting herself quickly.

"I'll already be dead on the inside." Her lip quivered and she slumped in Renji's grasp. She felt weak, but this was it. This was the last moment of redemption for their friendship.

Her heart fell for the last time as she watched Kisuke laugh and walk away, with Byakuya close behind.

She cried out in pain and anger unsure if she could differentiate the two at this point. It was over.

Renji had helped her back to her barrack and Yuroichi had stayed with her until she'd finally managed to rest…

She pushed the memory away bitterly and hugged the pillow that was by her side. It was oddly warm, and a little fuzzy…

"You know this is nice, but you're smothering me over here." The pillow said with a deep voice. Ravana squealed and pushed herself off the bed. She sighed when she realized the black cat on her bed had snuck up on her. She went and closed the door to her chamber.

"How are you, Yuroichi." She said wiping leftover tears from her eyes. Yuroichi's cat body nestled into Ravana's lap.

"When are you going to quit beating yourself up? It was a long time ago." She said lazily closing her yellow eyes to rest.

Ravana stroked Yuroichi's head, and massaged her paws absentmindedly.

"I can't let it go. I still feel betrayed…even now, as crazy as that is." She said honestly. The hate had subsided, but she still didn't want to see him for long periods of time. It still hurt. It had been a sacrifice of her nerves to take the sensitivity panel to him. She'd felt Yuroichi's presence and had been able to tolerate him longer than usual.

Yuroichi purred as Ravana rubbed the pads of her back paws. This body took a toll on her that was true. She allowed Ravana to place her onto a pillow and cover her with a small blanket. Ravana kissed Yuroichi's head.

"Rest up, friend. I'll keep you safe here until you wish to travel again." Yuroichi nodded as she closed her eyes.

"He still misses you." She said with a yawn.

Ravana paused at her desk.

"That's enough. Focus on resting and put my situation from your mind." She said soothingly.

Yuroichi didn't hear her, she had already fallen asleep.


	2. Flashback 1

Flashback #1: The Night the Raven Departed The Cherry Tree

(Byakuya's Personal Struggle)

-One Shot Mini Story-

**(* These Flashbacks are strictly to gain insight on the character's background, relationships, and mindset. Any information learned in these 'mini-stories' will likely be used/referenced in other chapters. It's also worth noting, these are in no particular order, and are sporadically spread over many different ages in the character's life.*)**

Ravana waited anxiously outside the thick door to her older cousin, Byakuya's room. Until a few days ago, he'd shared it with his wife Hisana. Ravana wiped away a tear as she remembered finding Hisana lying on the patio at the back of the mansion. She hadn't been too responsive as Ravana picked her up in one strong scooping motion. Hisana had smiled weakly in what Ravana had thought was a 'thank you', and Ravana had raced through the halls screaming for Byakuya. He'd rushed from his 'thinking' room, and as he saw Hisana lying limp in Ravana's arms his face had contorted in pain and anguish. She'd been sick for a long while, and it looked like this was it. Ravana had handed her over delicately enough and stayed out of the way until Byakuya sent her uncle to tell her that Hisana had expired. She'd cried all over him after he'd informed her. Her initial pain had been for losing a very close friend. The next wave of agony and nausea that washed over her was the idea that Byakuya had lost one of the only people he ever truly cared for. She hated watching him hurt. She clung to her uncle in hysterics. He'd finally managed to calm her down and get her to rest, assuring her that she could be no comfort to her cousin if she couldn't keep her emotions in tight control. She had nodded in exhaustion and fallen asleep quickly all while shouldering the realization that there was nothing she could do. In her dreams she tossed and turned uncomfortably. Hisana had a sister she had abandoned years ago in the Rukaigon, and she'd spent everyday after looking for her. Ravana had joined her simply to help ease her mind. When she'd found Hisana that morning, she had been going to tell her she did find her sister by chance. She was in the academy. Ravana snapped out of her thoughts and after a few seconds more deliberation, she knocked softly on the dark colored wooden door. Stepping back a foot or so, and she waited for an indication of an answer. Soft but sure footsteps resounded against the wooden floors of the Kuchiki Mansion. The heavy door opened easily as Byakuya opened it fully and he stepped into the open space of the doorway. His eyes were bloodshot and bleary. His usually elegant, honey-like voice was now hoarse.

"What?" He said in a shaky whisper looking at her with glazed over eyes. Without another word spoken between the two, they embraced one another tightly. Ravana felt Byakuya's trembling body go lax and he leaned onto her heavily as she felt hot tears touch her shoulder. At the end of the hall, her uncle and his friends began to pass through the hallway. Embarrassed for her cousin, she led him back into the room he shared with Hisana. After a moment, she wondered if that was a smart decision. She chewed her bottom lip nervously and helped Byakuya onto his cushion in the floor. She sat in front of him anxiously as her over jacket slipped down her shoulders. She wasn't sure what to say; she had just thought he'd needed her. He broke the silence, his voice clear now and his eyes holding back a torrent of tears.

"I need to find her sister, Rukia. That's what she asked me to do. She told me to protect the girl and I will. I will be her brother since Hisana never got the chance to be a proper sister." His voice was thick with emotion.

Ravana half-smiled at his resolve to comply with Hisana's wishes.

"Won't your father be upset? I mean, he wasn't happy about-"

Byakuya cut her off short.

"Sometimes, rules and laws are meant to be broken, but I admit-I'm torn. I promised to respect and uphold the law, but family is supposed to stick together and be a stronger force…" He trailed off wistfully.

A tear slid down Ravana's cheek as she hugged him with a steel grip. She buried her face into his neck, discreetly breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms on his scarf.

She began to calm down.

"The girl, Rukia, is enrolled at the academy." Ravana said numbly craning her head back to look at Byakuya's expression. It softened and seemed to brighten.

"Are you sure?" He asked in bewilderment.

Ravana nodded in reply and squeezed his hand. She liked when he was happy.

'Onii-san…'

The word almost escaped her lips. She swallowed them painfully.

She hadn't called Byakuya that as of late, the last time was when he had made Captain of the 6th squad.

She sat back thoughtfully as Byakuya prattled on about his plan to bring the girl back.

"Onii-san, I'm proud of you." She had said casually as he strolled through the courtyard with her one evening. He was checking that the cherry blossoms were in bloom. He had smiled and chuckled.

'It's an honor to be your big brother, Imouto. (Little Sister)' Is what Ravana had waited to hear, but he stayed silent until they had arrived back at the manor.

"Thank you. It's an honor to be a Captain." He had said as they entered their home. Ravana had nodded and smiled parting ways, her heart a little dented by his refusal to acknowledge her in anyway, still treating her like a visiting relative…

"Ravana? Are you okay? You look ill…" He mumbled wincing as she patted his hand. She summoned her courage and began to speak.

"I'm nervous," She started.

"About what?"

"Because I've never had to share you with another sibling before…Onii-san." Ravana said stumbling over her words sullenly touching the cherry blossom tattoo on the back of her neck. It had shown up when she was younger after a few years in the Kuchiki household.

Bonded. They were bonded together in friendship, at least that's what her uncle had said.

She held his hand to her cheek and sighed. Byakuya's thin eyebrows shot up in surprise as he pulled his hand away from her and held her at arm's length. His voice was perfectly clear when he spoke.

"I am NOT your brother." His voice had no emotion. "Ravana, when will you grow up? We are not children anymore! I've had too; I have taken care of you for so long! Please learn how to stand on your own! I've devoted much of my time to you, now it's someone else's turn…Besides, I don't want to be your brother."

Byakuya's tone was stern, yet strained.

Ravana's jaw clenched and her fists were forming by her sides.

"I guess having the title of my big brother would be problematic. Is it because you think I'm tainted by the Quincy blood in my veins? Is it because I'm no longer noble in your eyes, that I'm less than you Byakuya?!" Her anger exploded.

"Well, I've learned how to harness the soul reaper in me, and I'm just as noble and aristocratic as you are, not because I'm wealthy, but because my attitude is to treat everyone with understanding and respect, something I've done for too long with you!" Ravana turned away from him quickly to hide the pain on her face. He grew silent and then reached for her arm. She stepped away and opened the door.

"Of course, I understand." She mumbled as she exited the room, via the patio. She slipped into the courtyard and began to walk through the gardens. They were so lovely when they were in bloom-they were late this year. She heard Byakuya calling for her and she ran behind some full shrubbery. She peaked around the corner to watch.

"Ravana! Ravana! Please! Don't be so angry with me!" He looked around for a sign of her and found none. He sank down onto the carved bench behind him and placed his head in his hands. Ravana felt a surge of guilt as she creeped from around the shrub. She gently sat next to him.

"I heard you calling for me, I didn't want to come back-but something made me."

Byakuya looked at her incredulously, a muffled sob rocked him gently as he buried his head in her chest and hugged her waist. He was distraught, and that scared Ravana.

"I'm so unsure of myself even now! What if I make the wrong decision, what if I disgrace the Kuchiki name?! I broke the rules once and I'm about to do it again-what if this goes badly?! Who do I keep a promise to?"

Ravana patted him on the back and put her arm around him.

"It's okay Byakuya. I understand." She cooed matronly. He looked up at her and she wiped a stray tear away from his face. After she wiped her hand off she took his head in her hands, angled it down, and kissed him on the forehead gently.

"You come from a long line of noble Captains. You'll learn how to become the Captain you should be with time and patience. Rules are sometimes meant to be broken-dedication to one's family is noble enough as well. Remember that." She said, her voice warm and thoughtful.

Byakuya nodded and stood helping her up.

"Thank you Imouto-chan. I've forgotten how wise you really are." He said smiling and taking her by the arm. It made her feel good to see him smile for the first time in days.

"What made you come back?" He asked conversely. Ravana hugged his arm.

"I could never be mad at my Byakuya-kun for long. I admire you too much to stay angry." She said plainly. He wouldn't meet her eyes, but she could tell he was pleased by her answer. He stopped and pulled her in front him suddenly.

"You know that I don't think you're less than noble, don't you? Quincy blood or not, you are still partially a Kuchiki. I've never thought any different, and I never will." Ravana nodded pensively and looked away. Byakuya sighed.

"…and the real reason I'm not your brother is because I can't always promise I'll be there to protect you, or have all the answers you'll need. I can't promise to always be strong or reliable-and you deserve a big brother that can do those things."

Ravana sighed and nodded.

"I understand, but that's not what made you my big brother."

Byakuya looked at her suspiciously.

"Then what does?"

Ravana smiled and dragged him onto the patio.

"Well, you do take care of me. You taught me lots of things and you accept me for all my flaws and shortcomings. You never have to promise me anything more than that you care about me. I can find my own answers. I can protect you too because I can be strong for both of us sometimes if I have to! Byakuya, you're the greatest big brother anyone could ask for! Rukia is going to be very lucky." She smiled as him and he hugged her tightly picking her up off the floor for a moment. She giggled, and began to walk away when she felt a stab of pain.

"..But I think you were right. I need to learn how to stand on my own. I'm leaving now to strike out on my own and make something of myself."

Ravana sighed deeply and smiled through her tears. Byakuya nodded.

"I understand. If you want to come home, please, come home again. I won't stop you. Go. Live your life how you see fit. No matter what, you're my Imouto-chan." He said warmly. Ravana loved basking in his favor, but it couldn't last forever.

"So the Raven will depart from the Cherry Tree?" Byakuya asked remorsefully.

"I think so, yes."

He sighed and leaned against a pillar watching her.

"I'll miss you. Be careful."

She bowed her head.

"I'll miss you too."

As she began to descend the steps to leave Kuchiki manor she heard someone coming down the stairs behind her. She turned and ran into Byakuya. He stumbled backward and caught his balance.

"I only have one more thing to say, I promise." He said breathlessly helping her open the gate.

"What's that?" She asked pausing in front of the iron barrier.

"It's an honor being your Onii-san." He said with a blush as he pushed the gate open.

Ravana hugged him one last time before leaving the property and moving onto a phase in life. She didn't know where her adventures would take her, but she knew she'd see her onii-san again one day, and when she did, she'd be closer to being his equal.


End file.
